darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Bestiary
The Bestiary should, in time, contain all the regular enemies from the Darksiders series. For bosses, see the boss page. Darksiders Angels *'Angel Soldier' - Airborne soldiers of light, armed with a halberd that doubles as a ranged weapon. *'Angel Champion' - Some few Champions of Heaven still roam the skies, driven to fight Hell's legions by vengeance. *'Angelic Beast' - A beast of burden type creature that the Angels use as a form of heavy support. War can 'hijack' the Beast to fly to otherwise unaccessible areas. *'Storm Warden' - Heaven's flying squadron, they carry Redemption Cannons. *'Dark Angels' - Fallen Angels corrupted by the Destroyer's dark power and promises that darken the Earth with their black wings. There are red and blue variants. Demons *'Ashworm' (or Ashcoil) - Huge Creatures which lurk beneath the ashes of the dead in the Ashlands. The Stygian is the strongest of these. **Baby Ashworm - Smaller Ashworms. *'Abyssal Rider' - Dark riders, the Destroyer's Cavalry. *'Broodling' - Horrid little spiders, the Demonic offspring of Silitha. *'Brood Guardian' - Large spiders with a hard carapace that must be removed via the Abyssal Chain before they can be damaged. *'Shadowcaster' - A snakelike Demon with sorcerous powers. *'Duskwing' - Giant Demonic Bats driven by a thirst for blood, they gather around Tiamat. *'Fallen' - Also known as Hellions. Huge winged Demons able to fly, a twisted parody of the Angels they once were. *'Gholen'- Immense creatures with flaming hands, able to rip up sections of road and throw cars. *'Minion' - Pack hunters who chase down their prey and attack with clawed hands, the dogs of hell. There are several types of Minion. *'Phantom Guard' - Demons who still bear their Angelic wings, albeit stunted and useless, they form the backbone of Hell's legions. *'Shadow Lurker' - Invisible entities resembling a large eye, often trap Tormented Gates. *'Trauma' - Massive creatures, slightly bigger than a Gholen, Trauma posses gigantic crushing claws. *'Grappleclaw' - A troublesome foe, large and brutish, fast and deadly, can certainly take a dent out of your health bar. *'Goremaw' - Hand-like Demon hanging from the ceiling. *'Swarm (Darksiders)' - Small, weak, insect-like enemies. The Griever's offspring. Undead *'Undead' - The corpses of the fallen, reanimated by Demonic power. *'Undead Shield Lord' - Undead in huge ornate armor, able to take massive amounts of damage using their armor. *'The Jailer' - Later in the game, this former mini-boss starts appearing as a powerful regular enemy in the Dry Road. *'The Wicked' - Those evil Humans who were not taken when the rapture came, wander the earth in their torment. *'Fleshburster / Ravenous' - Zombie Creatures that are on fire or absorb Souls *'Rot Mauler' - Putrid, hulking Zombies that emit clouds of toxic gas. *'Wraith' - Seductive Creatures masked in shadow, they float on the wind, looking for prey to satisfy their hunger. Other enemies *'Humans' - Only encountered during The Apocalypse as they all died off after that. *'Crows' - If killed, release health souls for War Enemies with uncertain names *'Deep Lurker' - Swimming enemies that inhabit waterways of the destroyed city, particularly The Hollow and the Drowned Pass. *'Demonic Growth Serpent' - Worm-like enemies that live in Demonic Growth and try to club War with their bodies. *'Phantom Champion' - Similar to the Phantom General, these Demons run at War dragging a huge axe along the ground. *'Phantom Grenadier' - Similar to Phantom Champions but they carry a Fracture Cannon which they use to blast War from range. Darksiders II Angels *'Corrupted Angel Soldier' - Airborne soldiers of light that have been corrupted by The Avatar of Chaos' seething evil. *'Corrupted Angel Champion' - Champions of Heaven who have been corrupted by Absalom & his army. They are more like Demons, now. *'Ayfid' - Female Angels who have been turned evil by the ever-growing Corruption. *'Sycophant' - Male Angels who have fallen to evil by Absalom's Growing Power. *'Vengeful Spirit' - Corrupted Souls of Angel Champions. They are just a little bigger & meaner. But, still a minor threat. Demons *'Hellslave' - Weak Demons similar to Swarm zombies, found on Earth in The Demon Lord Belial DLC. *'Ravager' - Powerful Demonic casters found on Earth during The Demon Lord Belial DLC. *'Pit Spawn' - Low level Demon warriors found on Earth during The Demon Lord Belial DLC. *'Defiler' - Ranged scythe-throwing Demon soldiers found on Earth during the Belial DLC. *'Maelstrom' - Demonic sorcerers that launch large fireballs. *'Legion Soldier' - Fierce Demon warriors encountered in Samael's Fortress. *'Legion Champion' - Powerful warriors who serve as commanders of the lesser Demons. *'Suffering' - Large, four-armed Demons that utilize powerful melee attacks and control the Swarm. Undead *'Skeleton' - Undead equipped with a shortsword encountered throughout the Dead Kingdoms. Not very strong, but numerous. *'Skeletal Archer' - Weak Skeletons equipped with fiery bows to attack from range. *'Skeleton Champion' - Fully armored Skeletons that use large clubs to both attack and defend. *'Undead General' - Large heavily armored Undead equipped with a large shield and a spear that deals shock damage. *'Wraith' - Seductive Creatures masked in shadow, they float on the wind, looking for prey to satisfy their hunger. *'Lich' - Cloaked Undead that carry urns both as a weapon and a way to summon Skeletons. *'Abomination' - Toxic Enemies similar to Rot Maulers from the first game. *'Tormentor' - Huge Undead behemoths, similar to The Jailer from Darksiders. *'Swarm (Darksiders II)' - Human Zombies, directed by a Suffering Demon. *'Fleshburster' - These fiery exploding Zombies from Darksiders make a return in the second game. *'Wailing Serpent' - Large, invincible, flying Serpentine Creatures that appear in the City of the Dead. *'Undead Stalker' - See Stalker. *'Undead Prowler' - See Prowler. *'Undead Scarab Hulk' - See Scarab Hulk. *'Undead Scarab' - See Scarab. Corrupted Constructs *'Construct Warrior' - Corrupted Constructs that fight with stone clubs. * Tainted Construct Warrior (see above) * Corrupted Construct Warrior (see above) *'Construct Adjunct' - Corrupted Constructs that fight with clubs but can also throw rocks from range. * Tainted Construct Adjunct (see above) * Corrupted Construct Adjunct (see above) *'Construct Champion' - Large corrupted Constructs that have a large drilling hand. * Tainted Construct Champion (see above) * Corrupted Construct Champion (see above) *'Construct Sentinel' - Floating Constructs that are invincible until they attack, and can revive fallen Constructs. Beasts and creatures *'Stinger' - Hornet-like Insects that swarm Death, their hive must be destroyed to stop them spawning *'Stinger Hive' - The Hive itself does not attack, but spawns unlimited Stingers until destroyed. *'Prowler' - Fast pack hunters, they often accompany Stalkers, and have an Undead variant. *'Stalker' - Large Feline-like creatures with fast, powerful attacks, they have an Undead variant. *'Scarab' - Small insects encountered throughout dungeons in the Dead Kingdoms, can be instantly executed. *'Scarab Hulk' - Large insects that use their shell to defend and uses a diving attack with it. Darksiders III All Names are According to Meshes in Game Files Demons * Phantom Guard * Lurcher Demon - 'The blue sprite you attack to regain your souls, which the devs say is a spirit that is attracted to large quantities of souls * 'Suffering * Sycophant * Trauma * Deep Lurker - The Cthulhu-esque monsters you often encounter in or near water * Demon Fish - The angry red fish you encounter in water after your encounter with the Kraken Insectoid Demons: *'Brood Mother' - The large purple bug with smaller bugs on it's back you fight before your first encounter with Wrath *'Chain Spider' *'Baby Chain Spider' - The small bug that breaks out of those little white eggs *'Harvester'- The large bug that wraps up and captures you if you lose it's fight; You also see it towards the start of the nether, at the train station *'Mosquito - '''The little annoying, flying bugs that attack you as a group *'Sloth Minion - The hunched over, four legged enemies you encounter first at the train station in the nether. they also have an alpha version that is stronger and can summon more of them. *Spider-Crab' *'Mimic - The spindly insect things that break out of the pods when you get close to attack you. Also sometimes mimic a person in a cloak. Monsters * 'Lava Brute - '''The huge lava/fire themed enemy with the huge battleaxe * '''Lava Abomination - '''The smaller fire/stone enemies you usually encounter in lava Undead *'Avarice Children - The little Humans near Avarice that throw grenades/bombs at you *'Skeleton' *'Skeleton Warrior' *'Skeleton Archer' *'Swarm - ' The Human like enemies you encounter first in the game. *'Taskmaster - '''Large, female, blue cloaked Skeletal enemies that can spawn a clone of themselves. *'Undead Angel - Standard grey-skinned enemies with a bit of gold armor that fly with bright green wingws you fight a lot of in the bonelands. *'Undead Angel Brute - '''Big gold armored floating enemies you encounter in the bonelands. They have light green particle effects all over them and wield a big greatsword. *'Undead Beast - 'Griffon looking enemies with the Hawk heads you fight in the bonelands. *'Undead Champion - 'The big armored Skeletons with shields you fight two of on that bridge in the hollows. *'Undead Penitent - 'Tall, cloaked enemies that summon the Swarm. *'Undead Raider - 'Non flying standard enemies in the bonelands. They have gold and red armor and use very standard swords. *'Undead Tomekeeper - 'The fat floating chair guys in the bonelands. Non Hostile *'Bomb Bug - Small insects that follow Fury without causing harm, they will immediatly consume a specific "food" that will cause the bugs to explode once caught and thrown. *'''Mansk - '''Large, Jellyfish creatures that cause no harm to Fury and cannot be killed, they will float to the direction opposite to where Fury hits and serve as floating plataforms. Fury can either jump atop of their heads or grab the tentacles to climb. Category:Enemies